


Daddy Dean Drabbles - Twisting by The Pool

by DandelionDreaming



Series: The Rookie Series [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionDreaming/pseuds/DandelionDreaming
Summary: Because I couldn't leave them alone, I'm back with some Dean/Rookie snippets and drabbles set after 'If I Could See You One More Time'.Daddy Dean Drabbles is a G rated, sweet series about Dean navigating being a husband and father of twins - Charlie & Suzie. You're his wife, whom he calls 'his Rookie' because you got together when he was training you to be a hunter (seeThe Rookie Series).Note: Because I'm just writing little moments as I get inspired - the timeline is not linear/will jump around a bit, the twins age will always be written at end of the summary (and included somewhere in the story) as a guide.* * *Twisting by The PoolYou've built a house in Florida with similar protections to the bunker - but its above ground with a pool.  Today you're teaching the twins how to swim and Dean's not handling it very well.Twins age 2 - 3yrs old
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Series: The Rookie Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491710
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Daddy Dean Drabbles - Twisting by The Pool

‘Is that really necessary?’ Dean called from the side of the pool, pacing back and forth.

‘Well yeah Dean, if we’re teaching the kids to swim – we gotta put them in the water.’ Said Sam, turning away from him to hide his grin and raise his eyebrows at you.

‘Babe, we’re in here with them – its safe.’ You reassured him, his face frowning in disapproval. ‘You can always get in here with us if you’re that worried.’

‘No – I need to be up here where I can see everything.’ He barked, muttering under his breath. ‘Stupid hare-brained scheme.’

The twins giggled, splashing and shouting as you moved them gently through the water. 

'Do you know how many backyard pool drownings there are every year? That things a death trap - I never should have agreed to this.' He grumbled.

'Unka Sam - catch me.' Shouted Suzie, throwing herself off the side of the pool and into Sam's arms with glee.

Dean's face white with fear as he watched her leap, not breathing again until he was sure that Sam had her. He had already held his breath so many times this morning, he was starting to feel light headed.

‘Dada. Water.’ Laughed Charlie as you held him, swirling around in a slow circle. Suzie’s laughter joining in as Sam lifted her up and let her splash down again.

‘I know son. I know.’ Dean grumbled, unable to help smiling at the sight of them so happy. Frowning again when you let go and allowed Charlie to float on his own.

‘Rookie, what the hell…’ He yelled.

‘He’s fine Dean.’ You soothed. ‘I’m right here if he panics … though I think you’re the only one panicking right now. You need to calm down.’

‘Calm down? They’re too young to swim… what’s next? Driving lessons?’ You noticed he was starting to hyperventilate and go pale.

‘Okay – head between your knees, deep breaths.’ You said, grabbing Charlie and walking quickly up the steps and out of the pool, rubbing Deans back as he tried to stop gasping.

'This reminds me of the time Bela had the Impala towed and you thought someone had stolen it.' Called Sam, watching from the pool. 

'You freaked out then too.. Remember that? Ah, good times.' He chuckled, shaking his head fondly as Dean stared at him in disbelief.

'Not helping Sam.' He barked, making you hide your face so he didn't see you smile.

‘Mama poooooool.’ Squirmed Charlie, unimpressed and completely disinterested in his father’s panic attack.

‘Okay, why don’t you get in with us Dean. You’ll feel more in control if you’re holding him.’ You suggested, his green eyes blinking up at you as his breathing evened out. His color returning.

‘Pooooooool.’ Demanded Charlie, watching Sam and Suzie playing in dismay.

‘Alright, give him to me.’ He muttered, pulling off his tee shirt and taking Charlie from you. You tried not to laugh or comment as he stepped cautiously into the pool, holding Charlie tight as if the water was full of piranhas instead of inflatable swans and toys. 

You sat on the steps watching as Dean crouched down in the knee deep water of the shallow end and held Charlie’s feet just above it.

‘Umm – he’s going to start crying if you don’t let him actually get in the water babe.’ You called gently.

‘I’m getting there, I’m getting there.’ Snapped Dean, his face transforming as Charlie began to giggle as the water lapped at his feet. ‘You like that Charlie?’ He chuckled, immediately lost in his son’s happiness.

‘See – he’s having fun.' He grouched at you and Sam. 'He doesn’t have to be submerged and half drowning to be having fun.’ He muttered, frowning at you both, but lowering him a little more nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> 😁 Hope you enjoy these little snippets and vignettes and that you're doing okay after the finale. Its been a tough weekend. Putting all the Dean adorableness and protective grumpy Dad fun I can out there to help. Sending hugs 💙💙💙
> 
> Pic Credit: NowandGen.com  
> GIF: Mine from Ep:3.06 Red Sky at Morning
> 
> * * *  
> Daddy Dean Drabbles is a G rated, sweet series about Dean navigating being a husband and fatherhood. You're his wife, whom he calls 'his Rookie' because you got together when he was training you to be a hunter.  
> To follow from the beginning you can read the (much more R rated) story - Hunter in Training via [The Rookie Series ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491710). Be warned - there is a lot of delicious smut. 🔥🔥🔥


End file.
